Panoramic images may be captured via a camera using a specific camera setting. Alternatively, or in addition, a panoramic image may be obtained by capturing an image while moving the camera in a horizontal direction. However, panoramic images captured using a still image camera or a video camera may be uneven, may be of poor quality, and/or may include unintended objects and/or persons that were present within a field of view of the camera when the panoramic images were captured. Accordingly, a user may be displeased with the quality and/or content of a particular panoramic image, which may result in a poor user experience. This leads to the possibility of new technology enabling novel systems and techniques for generating panoramic images that are likely to be of interest to consumers.